


Colors: Fanart by Johix

by Quesarasara



Series: The Colors 'Verse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Artist: Johix, Fanart, M/M, Milestone Celebration, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesarasara/pseuds/Quesarasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John feathers soft kisses across his collar bones <em>(red)</em>, drags his tongue up the side of his neck <em>(orange)</em>, nips at the soft skin under his jaw <em>(yellow)</em>, sucks the lobe of his ear into to his mouth and worries it between his teeth <em>(green)</em>, whispers sweet words against his hair <em>(blue)</em>, slides his mouth wetly over one sharp cheekbone <em>(indigo)</em>, then claims his lips in a bruising kiss <em>(violet)</em>."</p>
<p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1606910">Colors</a>, Chapter 9 "ROYGBIV"</p>
<p>A truly delicious piece of fan art by the lovely and talented <a href="http://johix.tumblr.com">Johix</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors: Fanart by Johix

First, let me offer my most heartfelt thanks for every click, Kudo, bookmark, comment on Colors.  It was a labor of love and I wanted to do something special to celebrate and share it with all of you. A new Colors 'Verse ficlet is coming VERY soon. Stay tuned!

In Celebration of a few major fic milestones, the incomparable Johix was commissioned to create a piece of fan art for [Colors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1606910), and boy did she come through. 

I asked Johix her to apply her talents to illustrating the following passage:

"Laid out on his back, dark curls clinging to the thin film of sweat on his forehead and one long leg bent up over the strong arm hooked behind his knee, Sherlock watches John’s eyes.  They seemed so simple that first night, so easy to match to the corresponding square that put a name to the first color he ever saw.  But set aglow by the light that spills in from the hall through the open bedroom door, the blue that stares back at him is rich and dark, a deep well he could stare into for hours.  And as John’s hips push forward insistently, breaching the tight entrance to his body, Sherlock has the sudden thought that if he opened his eyes tomorrow and the rest of the world was grey once more, he wouldn’t mind—as long as he could keep _blue_. 

He breathes through the burn as John presses against him, gasping slightly when the head slips fully inside.  He reaches up to grasp the back of the doctor’s neck as he continues the slow slide, holding his breath until John’s hips rest snugly against his thighs and he’s fully seated within him.   Slipping his hand up the curve of John’s neck and pushing his long fingers through the short hair on the back of his head, Sherlock stretches up to meet his lips.  John catches his lower lip between his teeth, tugs playfully, then reaches down to find Sherlock's free hand and drags it up over his own hip and presses it over the swell of his arse. 

“Hang on tight,” John tells him, putting his own hand down flat on the sheets next to Sherlock’s ribs, elbow braced as he slowly pulls back until just the tip of his cock remains inside—then with a soft touch of their lips snaps his hips forward and quickly fills him again. 

Sherlock gasps in surprise, feels John smile against his lips and bend his elbow to rest his weight on his forearm, his other arm hitching the taller man’s leg a bit higher as he lays flat against him—Sherlock’s leaking cock pressed tightly between their stomachs.  John sets a steady pace, focused and relentless, each stroke rubbing Sherlock’s erection against his abdomen through the slick pre-cum smeared over their skin.

Sherlock wants to watch John’s face, to see the lines of concentration that crease his forehead, watch his neck muscles tense when he clenches his jaw—but as the tip of John’s erection nudges against his prostate with each firm stroke, the shock of pleasure that erupts at the base his spine sends sparks across his field of vision, bursts of color that are brighter and more vivid if he closes his eyes. 

John feathers soft kisses across his collar bones _(red)_ , drags his tongue up the side of his neck _(orange)_ , nips at the soft skin under his jaw _(yellow)_ , sucks the lobe of his ear into to his mouth and worries it between his teeth _(green)_ , whispers sweet words against his hair _(blue)_ , slides his mouth wetly over one sharp cheekbone _(indigo)_ , then claims his lips in a bruising kiss _(violet)_. 

The shower of colors that John’s every touch brings takes his breath way, makes him shiver, and with a gasp of surprise Sherlock realizes that he’s moments away from coming completely undone.  He tightens the fingers already digging into the skin of John’s hip, then opens his eyes—locks them on John’s, rooting himself in the calm determination he sees there, the affection that radiates from them, seeking the comfort and wonder of _blue_..."

THIS WAS THE RESULT:


End file.
